dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sword of the Beresaad
This page should have the content from "Sten's Lost Sword" merged in, and then that other page should be removed. Journal Issue Noticed an issue with the journal during this quest on the PC, didn't have time to reproduce/confirm. I talked to Faryd in Orzammar with Sten in my party and got him to tell me about Dwyn. The journal never updates; it still tells me I need to see Faryd in Orzammar. I had to come here to figure out where to go next because I didn't know who Dwyn was. One of my conversation options was that I already knew who he was so I must have talked to him before in Redcliffe. Without Sten present? I tried to talk to Dwyn about the sword without Sten present, and I need to either intimidate him or pay him 6 sovereigns to get the sword. My question is, if I decline and come back later with Sten in the party, will Dwyn just hand it over? - Ancestralmask 14:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Completion After Castle Redcliffe Is Saved? Simple question: Can this quest be completed after saving Redcliffe, etc.? I just got Sten to like me enough to tell me about his sword, but I can't just abandon Redcliffe. Is it possible to complete Castle Redcliffe, then return to speak with Dwyn, assuming he survives the battle? --Herley 06:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible to get the sword off Dwyn after completing Redcliffe (if he survives then he'll go back to his house - I'm not sure what happens if he doesn't, perhaps the chest in his house becomes active?). Though I don't think I've ever had Sten tell me about his sword in the middle of Redcliffe - only before and after - I can't see that would make any difference. 17:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I saved up some gifts I'd purchased or found during Broken Circle, then gave them to Sten, then talked to him and so on. I think you're right about the chest spawning if Dwyn dies, it makes sense. Thanks! --Herley 00:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Approval Bonus? It seems no matter what dialogue options I choose (short of asking him to leave, which of course makes no sense) after I hand back the sword to him, Sten's approval will only increase by 13 for me. How do I get the 26 (or just anything more than 13) mentioned in the wiki? Key Gone After Speaking to Faryn? I got the key from Dwyn before visiting Faryn, and the chest was not activated at all. After speaking with Faryn I went back to the chest, which was now active, but gives me the message "key required." When I speak to Dwyn again, there is no option to talk about the sword. Is there no way to get the sword now? PC version. This must be a bug. I've talked to Dwyn, intimidated him to give me Sten's sword, but when the dialoge ends, I can't open the box because I don't even get the key from him, although the log says I get a new item. Any solution to this problem? Wiki Error When I click on "Scavenger" under Wending Wood (DAO: Awakening location), the Wiki redirects me here to The Sword of the Beresaad. There's a Scavenger in DA:O, but he should have his own wiki page first. Grail Quest 14:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC)